When you Least Expect It
by Stiles 24O'Brien
Summary: Lydia, the ultimate party throwing queen, decides to be a guest at one instead. She planned to have fun but the party was a complete bore...until a stranger with cute brown eyes swoops in. (no supernaturals)
1. Chapter 1

Stydia AU: Lydia, the ultimate party throwing queen, decides to be a guest at one instead. She planned to have fun but the party was a complete bore...until a stranger with cute brown eyes swoops in. (no supernaturals)

 **Chapter One**

"Ally why are we going to this party...its going to suck. " Allison plops down on lydia's fluffy comforter falling onto her back causing her dark brown hair to fan around her. "Because Lydia, you are always having the parties so why not go to one for a change? "

Lydia's red curls sweep over her shoulder as she turns to look at allison.

"But why this one? Why can't we wait for one more... fun." Her green eyes turn to focus on the task at hand... what to wear.

A groan comes from behind her, "Lydia you have no idea! It could be fun!"

Lydia reaches forward grabbing the smooth fabric of her favorite dress. The floral print stands out against the deep navy blue dress.

She simply grumbles a response, "whatever, you'll see."

The heels of their shoes click across the street as they approach the home. The muffled beat of the music echo's down the dark street.

"God I hate this song. Can we just go now?"

Lydia huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Lydia I know why you actually don't want to be here-"

"Jackson left over three months ago Allison. That's not it." Lydia cuts the girl off already knowing where she was going.

" Well if you already knew I was going to say that, then it must have something to do with why you don't want to be here."

Lydia stares at her heels for a moment before glancing back up at Allison.

"Well it does... kind of .. not because i miss him or anything good riddance." Allison chuckles as Lydia continues. "..But still. I just ...don't feel like partying you know?"

Allison nods and smiles at the red head making her dimples more prominent.

"I think this will be good for you! You need to be happy again, I miss my Lydia!" Allison laughs as she pats Lydia on the back.

"Lets get this over with" Lydia chuckles in response.

The door opens and instantly loud music and the smell of alcohol smacks her in the face. Lydia has to fight the slight cringe on her lips.

"Come on! " Allison yells over the thumping music grabbing Lydia's hand. They bump and weave through the sweaty bodies and people dancing to reach the kitchen. If at all possible, the room is even more packed.

"I'm going to get drinks... wait here?" Allison has to shout even if she is right next to Lydia's ear. She simply nods in response as Allison disappears into the crowd.

Lydia moves to the wall, leaning against it.

Watching and analyzing is something Lydia is very good at. The majority of the people are either too drunk to stand, dancing, or shouting to talk to each other. Her mind drifts and she thinks about how she was even convinced to come tonight. Her thoughts are interrupted when a boy with light blonde hair and breath heavy with booze steps in front of her.

"Wus a preety gurl like yew doin aaaall by herself?" He slurs placing a hand on the wall above her. Yep totally wasted. Lydia glares at him slightly before responding,

" well I was trying to avoid being harassed but we see how that turned out" she steps to the left to walk away when his other hand blocks her exit.

"I wasn't done talkin' to you gurly" he steps closer.

"I am asking you only once to step away from me before I make you." She stands straighter, increasing the intensity of her gaze getting more and more angry.

" I'm just tryin' to talk to you cutey" his gaze becomes serious and reaches for her upper arm. Before Lydia can even move to stop him a hand clasps around the boy's wrist.

"She asked you to leave. Do I have to help you?"

Lydia turns to the mystery boy and her breath hitches in her throat. He is much taller than her with deep brown eyes and light brown hair sticking up in all directions. The side of his face is dusted with moles leading down past the collar of his shirt and his pink lips are curled down in frustration. Heat rises to her cheeks and her gaze returns to the boy in front of her waiting for a reaction. The boy yanks his hand back and mumbles as he walks away. She turns her gaze to the boy next to her noticing his eyes seem much lighter and warmer now as they search her face for any signs of distress.

"Are you okay? " the concern in his voice made Lydia's sigh of relief come out more shaky than expected.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay. Thanks for that." She smiles gently. A crooked smile etches it's way onto his face making Lydia's cheeks tinge pink yet again.

"No problem. That dude was a creep. Glad you're okay though." He moves to lean one shoulder against the wall. Lydia picks at her nail slightly. A nervous habit.

She smiles lightly, "so what brought you to the party?" He shrugs slightly adjusting so his shoulders were flat against the wall next to her. "I don't know..it's the end of the school year, I guess I was just bored... but I realize now how boring this party is" he smiles slightly and Lydia instinctively smiles back.

"Yeah I didn't want to be here but my friend said it would be good for me." She replies fixing the hem of her dress.

He nods in understanding. "So where is your friend then?"

Lydia scans the room catching sight of Allison. A boy with tan skin and deep brown hair is talking to her. The slight pink on her cheeks and giggles suggest she is perfectly fine with the boy 's flirting and Lydia comes off the defensive immediately seeing her friend was ok. "Well she was getting us drinks but..." she moves her arm to gesture to the two across the room. The boy's gaze follows where she points to and he laughs.

"Ah that would be Scott. My best friend... also left for drinks" they share a laugh and relax against the wall again. "So what's your name?" She asks breaking the silence...well the silence of their conversation. He scratches the back of his neck. "..uh..Stiles, you?"

"That's an interesting name..Lydia"

Stiles smiles, "ehh it's a nickname actually. And that's a beautiful name." His eyes widen in surprise at what he said and a red color dusts his cheeks. Lydia can't help the smile plastered on her face and the warmth in her own cheeks. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear looking down as well. "Thanks"

He clears his throat and seems to be debating something with himself. "So Lydia..Would you..uh " he looks down coughing slightly rubbing the back of his neck. She smiles and finishes the thought she hopes he was having, "hand me your phone." His head shoots up, brown eyes wide.

"Wh...what?" She simply holds out her hand, slight smirk on her red lips. He fumbles for his phone and hands it to her. The slight touch of his fingers on hers send a jolt of electricity down her back and he seems to notice it too with a slight jump himself. she hides her smile by looking down at his phone. She taps in her number handing it back to him. He smiles and returns it to his pocket. "Uh I was actually gonna ask...this is going to sound so stupid.." he rubs his hands over his face and into his hair disheveling it even more. She can't help but think it's adorable.

" would you want to... umm... go get some ice cream?" To say she is a little surprised is an understatement. She thought he was going to ask to go somewhere more private. At least that's what she was used to. But at the same time she somehow knew he would never assume anything like that. She holds back an extremely embarrassing, girly, giggle at how sweet and charming this boy is. He stands there glancing up at her through his lashes, Incredibly long ones at that, and she knows her answer already. "Sure."

This is my first little Stydia Fic So I'm sure there are some spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't remember where I found this AU, but I wish I could give the credit for this cute idea. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream Kisses

**Chapter Two: Ice Cream Kisses**

 **"** W...what?" His mouth falls open in surprise.

" I would love to go get ice cream with you." Lydia replies shakily. "I have to tell Allison where i'm going though."

He nods, awestruck look still plastered on his face, and follows her through the crowd.

Lydia glances over to Allison catching the brunette's eye. She signals to the door and Allison's face falls until she looks behind the red head and sees the boy. A huge smile spreads on the girl's face making her dimples deepen, and she winks at Lydia.

Glancing over her shoulder, Lydia sees that Stiles is looking at his sneakers and missed the interaction with the girl. Thank God.

Shooting her friend a look while simultaneously sticking out her tongue, she turns to leave.

Without even thinking, Lydia intertwines her small, delicate fingers in his much larger hand and pulls him towards the door. The cool evening air makes her loose red curls swirl around her. The music instantly becomes muffled as he closes the front door.

Stiles turns to face Lydia and she gasps slightly when his whiskey eyes find hers. The porch light illuminates his face making his features more prominent. Her thoughts are interrupted when he clears his throat,

"So uh...ice cream "

She glances down and sees their hands still clasped together and quickly pulls back.

"Yeah...so are we walking or driving there?"

She doesn't miss the slight downward twitch of his lips when she pulled her hand back.

The action shifted her gaze to his lips. The slope of his cupid's bow and the soft pink tinge to them make her mind wander.. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and her eyebrows shoot upward and she has to turn her head away to hide the fact she had been staring.

"Well I drove so we can just take my Jeep." She glances up at him again, "oh.. okay then" she smiles lightly at him and he beams at her in return. He suddenly stands straight as a board and holds up his arm for her to take. Lydia looks at his face to see if he is serious and his mouth holds a sideways smirk. She laughs slightly, "well thank you kind sir." Reaching her hand up taking his arm.

"Right this way ma'lady" he marches forward and they end up on the passenger side of a light blue Jeep. Stiles grabs the handle pulling the door open and gestures for her to get in. She bows in an over exaggerated way and he bites back his laughter. He shuts her door and crosses in front to go to the driver's side door. Lydia watches him stumble in front of the Jeep and she chuckles. She sighs in the silence of the car thinking...Lydia Martin didn't do things like this. This was so stupid. She just met this boy and is already in his car going to get ice cream. It was crazy and insane ...but it felt so foreign and exciting to her, that it seemed right.

The driver's side door pops open and she has to admit, seeing Stiles maneuver his long legs into the car had to be one of the funniest things she has seen in a while. He plops in his seat and turns his head to see her with her hand over her mouth covering her laugh.

"What? ?"

She simply shakes her head and buckles her seatbelt.

"Whaaaaat?" He whines still looking at her.

She chuckles, "nothing.. lets go"

His gaze hovers on her for a moment before smiling and cranking the ignition.

The pebbles crunch under the tires in the parking lot of the small ice cream stand. The cute little shop was like an old style ice cream parlor and couldn't be more perfect.

Stiles pulls the key from the ignition turning to her, "wait here." He hops out of the car as gracefully as he climbed in...so not gracefully at all. He jogs in front of the car and comes around to her side opening the door. She looks at his face a moment and smiles a genuine smile.

"Stiles...you sir are quite the gentleman" she is definitely not used to that. she slides out of the seat and he closes the door. His hand goes to the back of his neck,

"oh... heh I just...I was always taught you need to treat girls ..I mean women.. uh." He clears his throat "you need to treat them 'like a princess ' " he gestures with air quotes. "That's what my dad always said. " he glances at her from behind his long lashes. She stood there, yet again surprised by the boy in front of her.

"It's nice. ..not many guys are like that these days.." she trailed off looking away from his gaze. " Your father must be a very good man"

He simply nods, and begins moving towards the shop with her.

"Well I'm sure you have had boyfriends before.. so I mean its not that new of a thing for you right?" He asks genuinely curious.

Lydia simply shakes her head scoffing at him, "I have had several boyfriends... none of them ever did things like that for me."

The crunching of his shoes stop signalling to her that he has stopped walking and she turns to look at him. His face holds a confused look to it, brow furrowed and lips turned downward.

"What.."

"You mean none of them even opened the door for you..?" He questioned sincerely baffled.

She shakes her head in response.

"Well then you have definitely been dating the wrong guys." He began walking again and she walked beside him.

"Yeah...I guess I have been.." she looked at him as they arrived at the window. She admired his profile noticing the tip of his nose curved up just slightly. The urge to lean up and kiss it was suddenly so overwhelming that Lydia had to turn her face to look at the menu board. What is even happening right now? She needed to get a hold of herself. You just met this boy and you are thinking things like that? Come on.. she had more control than that..

"What can I get you kids? The older woman behind the glass asked startling Lydia from her thoughts. That had been happening a lot tonight.

"Lydia? "

"Oh um...I will have two scoops of the chocolate chip cookie dough please"

Stiles' smile grew, "I'll have the same please."

The lady smiles knowingly and punches the order in the register.

"That will be... $6.50"

Lydia turns to her purse but a hand is placed on her own and halts her movements. She looks up to see Stiles holding his wallet.

"I got it. It was my idea you know."

She smiles, "well next time is on me"

His jaw drops and he stares at her, mouth moving trying to form words. She actually wanted to see him again...

"Next time?" She nodded sheepishly. "O..okay"

The lady at the counter smiles. "You two are adorable." She says reaching forward grabbing the money.

Both are left stuttering "Oh we aren't. .no..we...no"

The lady smiles not saying another word and turns to get their ice cream. The two teenagers are left in stunned silence, deep red blush on their cheeks. When she returns, she hands them their cones, "Thanks you two.. enjoy your evening"

As soon as the cones are in their hands they take off for the picnic tables. The tables are only lit by the light of the shop so they sit at the one closest but out of the sight of the woman at the counter. Several moments pass in silence until Stiles speaks,

"So.."

"So."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough is my favorite flavor ice cream..yours?"

She laughed at the sudden statement.

"Yeah it has always been my favorite. Well that and strawberry."

He nods smiling sweetly.

They sit for a few more moments before Lydia continues, "So Stiles.. tell me about yourself. You go to Beacon Hills High? I don't think i've seen you around."

Stiles nods swallowing the ice cream in his mouth.

"Mhmm. Senior. I haven't seen you around either. I would have remembered that."

Lydia pauses from licking her ice cream cone and straightens at his words before replying.

"I would have definitely remembered you too."

They smile at each other a few moments longer than necessary looking away only when yet another blush covers their cheeks. Lydia glances down at the chipped paint of the table and picks at it.

"So Lydia.. how about you? What is it like in the life of Lydia Martin?"

"Oh it's wild! A party everyday." She replied sarcastically. He chuckles lightly as she continues.

"No nothing all that exciting. Just same old fake friends and schoolwork." She replies dryly.

"Well if they are fake why do you hang around them? Why not find a real friend?"

"I don't know.. not many people are interested in me for me ya know? They are my friends for either the parties, some ulterior motive or both."

Stiles' expression read genuine hurt.

"Lydia.. that is just ..." his head drops and he shakes it slightly. " Good thing you are starting to make new friends that will actually care about you. " he adds glancing back to her emerald orbs. It takes her a moment but Lydia realizes he means himself.

"Thank you Stiles..,really."

He smiles, "hey what are friends for?"

They laugh and continue eating.

The more they talk, the more Lydia realizes how glad she is that she went to that party tonight. She watches him noticing how when he talks his arms flail and move constantly. He is so expressive and excited about what he is talking about whatever the subject

"...and then Scott throws the controller and storms out. It was hilarious" she laughs with him and realizes how contagious his laughter is. The pair ease into comfortable silence, only a few more bites of ice cream left.

"This was fun. Way more fun than that stupid party. Thank you Stiles." She reached forward placing her hand on his. He froze at the contact and smiled,

"no. thank you Lydia. Tonight was some of the most fun I have had in a while."

The corners of her lips turn up while looking at him.

Lydia's gaze drifts to his lips without her notice and she sees a stray piece of chocolate.

"You have a little. ." She gestures to her own lip and his hand flies to his face wiping furiously.

She chuckles, "nope..here." she leans forward and grazes her thumb over the corner of his lip a few times to remove the chocolate. She has not seen him sit so still all night and she realizes that she is still gently stroking the edge of his lips. The tip of her thumb brushes his bottom lip as he breathes out a Shuttering breath.

Without thinking, Lydia shifts closer to him, her thumb still moving slowly over his skin. His deep chocolate eyes keep shifting from her eyes to her lips and she feels his warm breath hit her face. She is so close to him now that when his eyes flutter shut, his lashes brush her cheek.

Her lips touch his, so cautious and unsure. When she feels his lips begin to move under her own, she closes the distance completely. His hands tentatively tangle in her hair, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. She pulls away just long enough to move around the table and straddle the bench he was on, facing him. He reaches his hand to caress her face and just looks at her. She brings her hand up to touch his.

"You are so beautiful." His voice is slightly hoarse and he has this look of such sincerity her heart felt like it was trying to leap out of her chest. She smiled widely and pulled him to her again, still smiling as she kissed him. Her hands drifted from his face into his hair deepening the kiss. They scooted closer and closer until her legs were behind him, feet resting on the bench. Her hands slide from his hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, finally resting on his chest. He had told her earlier how he played lacrosse and she could tell. His chest was firm and his wide shoulders angled down to his narrow hips.

His lips traveled from her lips to her jaw kissing her tenderly there before moving down to her neck. He left hot, open mouth kisses there eliciting a soft gasp from her. She felt his lips curl in satisfaction and he kissed his way back to her lips. He placed one sweet kiss on her lips and pulled back just enough to look at her. And he was glad he did. Her strawberry blonde hair (not red...it was actually strawberry blonde) was slightly tussled and her lipstick smudged on her swollen lips.

She looked so beautiful to him in that moment he couldn't look away. Her cheeks flushed under his gaze and she took a moment to admire him. His hair was even more disheveled than before. His lips were a darker shade from a mixture of her lipstick and the kiss. His pupils were dilated to the point that his auburn, almost golden irises were merely a sliver around them. He was beautiful.

They jumped apart slightly as the "open"sign that had been casting a bluish glow over them was flicked off. Lydia looked at her phone. Midnight. Three missed calls and several texts from Allison. The back door of the shop opened and closed and they heard the audible click of the lock and the gravel crunching as the woman walked away to her car.

"I uh...guess we should go." His voice cracked slightly and Lydia smiled nodding.

She shot Allison a text to meet her at her house in forty five minutes and got up from her spot on the bench. They walked silently to the Jeep and he opens the door for her. She smiles. And climbs into the vehicle. He walks around to the drivers side and hops in starting the engine.

As they drive down the empty road, the silence is only interrupted by the low music from the radio and Lydia giving Stiles occasional directions to her home. She glances at the boy next to her and slowly reaches over grabbing his hand and pulling it over to her lap. He glances at her from the corner of his eye and smiles. She brings their hands up and she places delicate kisses along the bridge of his knuckles. His breath hitches in his throat.

"Lyds.. do you want to make me crash?"

She gaped slightly, "Lyds?"

He looks at her quickly and then returns his gaze to the road.

"Oh ..uh.. s..sorry I just it sort of ...slipped out?"

She smiled openly and repeated the name,

"Lyds... I like it"

His eyes widen and he turns to her. Reassuring him with a smile that he quickly returns.

"Make a left up ahead and then my house is the third one down on the right side." He follows her instructions pulling into the driveway. She had about ten minutes until Allison would be here.

"Stiles..I want to thank you again for...everything"

He smiled and turned in his seat to face her.

"Thank you Lydia... I had a great time." He shifted to open the door and trotted over to her side opening the door. She climbed out and stood in front of him. The height difference was fully noticeable now and she couldn't help but think how perfect it was. She looked up at him and moved forward. For what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight, he surprised her. He pulled her into a hug that she returned fully, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach.

"Thank you." She whispered, her lips barely grazing his ear and she felt him shiver. She smiled and pulled back, walking to her door.

"So I will see you around.. I'll text you later ok?" Stiles asked leaning beside her door.

"Ok." She smiled and unlocked the door and flicked on the light.

She turns suddenly surprising Stiles and pulls him down for a kiss. Her hands pull his head down closer to deepen the kiss and his hands snake behind her back. They pull back breathless staying wrapped in each other.

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Lyds.. " he breathes out just loud enough for her to hear. They step away from each other immediately missing the warmth. She steps back into the doorway and he walks backwards towards the Jeep. Winking as he turns around and climbs in the car. Lydia closes the door locking it behind her. She brings a hand to her forehead and giggles like she was in the most sappy romance movie.

As his jeep disappears down the road Allison's car replaces his in the driveway. Lydia opens the door for her friend. Before she even has a chance to speak Allison cuts her off.

"You have a lot of talking to do."

Ok here it is! Super long... but how do you guys like it so far? I know I switch POV all the time and i hope it isn't confusing. hope you enjoyed it! ( yes i used the very cliche sappy "you have something on your mouth" kiss. I am unashamed )


	3. Chapter 3: You Got it Bad

**Chapter three: You Got it Bad**

 **Lydia's POV**

"Okay where have you been?" Allison huffed. "I called like fifty times! I was worried sick!"

Lydia closes the door locking it and sighs.

"Ally I'm really sorry I just...lost track of time."

Allison just sighs and turns to walk up the stairs to Lydia's bedroom, heels in her hand.

Lydia follows close behind,

"You aren't too mad are you? I'm so sorry I worried you.."

Allison opens the door and plops on her bed.

"I'm not mad at you Lydia." She smiles sweetly as Lydia crosses the room and takes the spot next to her.

" so that boy you left with...he was cute."

Allison said in a sing song voice nudging Lydia with her shoulder. Lydia's cheeks warm and she awkwardly clears her throat,

"Yeah.. he was so ...sweet and charming.." she smiles at her hands in her lap. Allison stares at the girl beside her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lydia Martin."

Lydia just groans and stands in front of her friend.

"That's the thing! Stiles is just...different. He is one of the most genuine people I have ever met. Besides you of course." She replies with a smile. "I feel like we are already good friends and that is so new for me...it's scary"

Allison stands in front of her friend and hugs her...

"Lydia, not everyone out there is after something or has an ulterior motive to liking you." She pulls away to look at her "this one could be different. I've never heard you talk about...anyone like this before."

Lydia appreciates her not mentioning Jackson. Those are some memories she is trying to let die.

"I am so scared to let him in though...what if he just leaves...they all leave eventually."

A tear slips from her emerald eyes

"Hey. I'm still here! And if he does anything to hurt you... he will have to deal with me. And I am pretty good with a bow." Allison smiles widely and receives a smile from Lydia as well.

"Thanks Ally. You're the best friend I have ever had ."

They pull close and embrace again, any tears slowly fading away.

Once sitting on her bed again, Allison breaks any remaining tension,

"So ..Stiles was it? What kind of name is that?"

Lydia chuckles, "it's a nickname apparently. He didn't tell me his real name."

Allison quirks an eyebrow "what a weird nickname.."

Lydia ponders it for a moment letting his name repeat in her mind.

"I don't know..I like it.. it suits him."

Allison falls back laughing.

"What?!"

Allison just gasps for air still laughing.

"Allison what the hell is so funny!?"

Allison sits up wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Wow Lydia. ..you have got it so bad for this guy" she dissolves into another fit of laughter as lydia just huffs and falls back next to the other girl.

"So where did you head off to?"

Lydia grinned at the memory, "he uh...took me for ice cream."

Allison squealed, "oh my god! That is so cliché and cute it hurts!" She grabs at her chest "so is that all you did?"

Allison wiggled her eyebrows and lydia turned pink yet again.

"Well we...kissed?"

Allison bounced on the bed bouncing Lydia with her.

"So was it cutesy sweet or hot and steamy"

Lydia laughed at that,

"Well at first it was going to be just a little. .peck but...god his lips I just.."

Allison launches backward in fits of laughter,

"I was right.. you've got it so bad"

"Well I'm not alone here! I saw you being all flirty and giggly with Scott."

Allison sat up, laughter dying immediately

"How do you know his name?"

Lydia smirks up at the brunette.

"Stiles told me. That's his best friend"

Allison flops back down.

"What mess did we get ourselves into now."

 **Stiles POV**

As he pulls into his driveway, he cuts the engine and pulls out his phone.

He taps Scott's name bringing the phone to his ear.

The first thing he hears is deafening,

"Where did you go!? You totally ditched me at that party!"

"Scott I'm so sorry.. just come over and I'll explain everything. ."

The line is silent for a few moments

"Scott...?"

"Be there in five."

Stiles smirked opening the door of his jeep and walks to his front door. The house is silent and dark. He figured the sheriff would be working late as usual. Making his way to the kitchen, he flicks on the light and opens the fridge. Grabbing a can of coke he stalks up to his room and falls back on his bed with a sigh.

His mind drifts back to the strawberry blonde haired girl. It felt like a dream to him and yet so real. He is so lost in thought when Scott opens his room door stiles jumps up arms flailing.

"HOLY...oh my god Scott! You scared me to death!"

Scott laughs , "dude I called up the stairs like three times..."

Stiles sits back on this bed, springs squeaking slightly.

"Sorry dude, I was just thinking about...stuff"

Scott sits beside his friend, "what now.."

Stiles falls back, "I met..this girl...god she was beautiful Scotty."

Scott smiled scoffing. "I knew it was a girl"

Stiles pulled a pillow over his face groaning

"So...what's her name?"

Stiles removed the pillow from his face sitting up.

He sighs, "Lydia"

Scott bites back his smile, "pretty"

"Yeah she was. .."

Scott watched his friend sit there with a dazed expression, slight smirk on his lips. This boy is in deep.

"Sooo...?"

Stiles looked to Scott, "sooooo ..what?"

"Did you... you know" he gestured obscenely with his hands smiling.

"Oh my god Scott, I just met her tonight ,...she's not like that. "

"So you leave a party with this girl and do..what exactly?"

"Well...we went for ice cream"

Scott made a frustrated sound and brought a tanned hand to his face "Oh my god bro..you went for ice cream? Did you hold hands too?" He taunted.

"...yeah "

Scott just burst out laughing.

"Hey! We kissed too! " Stiles huffed. Crossing his arms, he looked like a five year old who just got grounded.

Scott gasped slightly exaggerated, slapping Stiles on the back, "my boy!"

Stiles rolled his eyes in response, "well what about you huh? You and that...Allison girl?"

Scott's face turned deep red,

"H...how did you ?"

"Lydia told me..that's her best friend apparently. "

"Dude... this can't end well for us"

Little parallels here (: kind of short but I thought we needed some best friend interaction and teasing .. hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Allison's legs swing over the edge of her bed as she huffs out a sigh.

"So are you going to call him or what?"

Lydia shrugs opening her bedroom window letting the morning breeze brush over her legs. The party was two days ago and Stiles has yet to call or text her.

"I don't know Ally, is it too soon? Do I look desperate if I do?"

Allison chuckles,

"no Lydia it's been two days! Scott texted me the next morning! You should call him."

Lydia glanced at her phone on the desk beside her,

"I guess I could..."

Allison sits up quickly, wide smile spread on her lips, "just call him Lydia."

Lydia's hand reaches for the phone and finds his contact, her thumb hovering over the name.

" But what if.."

" just call him Lydia before I do for you"

Lydia scowls mockingly before tapping the contact, bringing the phone to her ear. Allison smiles at her success only to be met with a middle finger from Lydia.

The sound of the ringing barely drowns out her pounding heartbeat. A slight clicking sound signals that he answered,

"Hello?" His voice is gravelly still laden with sleep

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?"

Shuffling and a small thud is heard through the phone.

" oh Lydia.. hey! No..no it's fine I just...uh ..no it's fine...what's up?" He clears his throat and she smiles at his fumbling.

"I was just calling to.. uh.. Well I was wondering. ." Her usual confidence with the opposite sex flew out the window the second this boy stepped into her life and left her stuttering.

Allison was sitting in front of her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Would you want to hang out or something? "

Lydia raises a hand in frustration and shrugs animatedly at Allison who struggles to keep quiet.

He chuckles slightly, "I would love to... what did you have in mind?"

Her heart flutters slightly before seemingly stopping. She hadn't thought this far... what would they even do!?

" oh .. great! ... I mean whatever you wanna do is fine with me! We could get lunch? And I don't know.. whatever is fine with me."

Lydia looks to Allison expressing her stress and embarrassment. The other girl offers no help, only laughs harder, wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Lunch sounds great." He clears his throat, "yeah.. I uh.. whatever you want. We can decide on something else after lunch? I.. If you want.."

She relaxed slightly at his nervousness, some of her confidence returning.

" okay great! Pick me up at noon?"

He is silent for a moment,

"Y.. yeah of course! I mean I'll uh..see you at noon then?"

She smiles slightly,

"great! See you then!"

"Yeah see ya."

There is a moment of silence but she realizes he hasn't hung up,

"Bye Stiles."

"Oh yeah " he chuckles " Bye Lydia."

And the line clicks.

Allison does nothing to hide her laughter now,

"Oh my god! I have never seen you so flustered!

lydia drops the phone on the desk before sitting next to the other girl.

"Oh shut up."

Allison shifts so she is sitting upright next to the red head.

" what is it about this boy that's got you all worked up?"

Lydia looks at her lap, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"That's the thing! I don't know... he's just the opposite of every guy I have ever been with.."

Allison places a hand on her back,

"Maybe that's a good thing Lydia, you deserve more than that."

Her boyfriend's in the past have all been the same. Wide shoulders, muscular bodies, self centered, all of them for status in school.

Lydia sighs,

"But is it too soon? After... Jackson."

Allison shrugs, offering her a smile,

"Honestly, with the way he ended things, I think this couldn't be soon enough. "

Lydia smiles slightly,

"Help me pick out my outfit?"

"I would love to."

Allison left about a half hour ago to hang out with Scott leaving Lydia to get ready.

After her shower, she changes into the outfit Allison helped pick out, A rose colored dress with dark stripes running horizontally across. She pairs it with a black cardigan, tan belt and her heels.

Fixing her hair into a bun on top of her head, she glances at the clock noticing that it was twenty minutes until noon. She applies a small amount of make up and grabs her purse and phone.

Standing in front of her full mirror adjusting things here and there, her heart begins to beat faster. He should be here in about five minutes..

A gentle knock echoes up the stairs startling her.

"Coming! "

She flicks off her bedroom light rushing down the stairs.

The lock clicks and she opens the front door.

Her heart skips and her breath halts at the sight of him. In the sunlight his eyes seem to dance with color and warmth. His hair is slightly more styled but still spiked up and wild. Her eyes rake over his body taking in his outfit. A blue plaid buttoned over a white shirt paired with charcoal colored pants.

He looked good...like really good.

"Hi."

"Hey.. you look beautiful"

Heat rises to her cheeks as she looks down.

"Oh.. thank you. You look very nice too."

He smiles before clearing his throat,

"So you ready?"

She nods and they make their way to the pastel blue jeep. He hops in front of her opening her door with a half smirk.

Now isn't that a sight.

" Is this going to be a thing now?" She smiles before climbing into the passenger seat. He closes the door before leaning towards her open window,

"Yup! Deal with it." He strides over to the drivers side.

"You are something else"

He smiles widely at her, turning the key in the ignition.

"So where to ma'lady"

"Hmm surprise me"

He relaxes against against the seat,

"I had a feeling you would say that. I know just the place"

He pulls the car into reverse, backing out of her driveway.

"Do I get to know what this mysterious restaurant is?"

He laughs mockingly

"You said you wanted me to surprise you Lydia, and that's what I plan to do."

She rolls her eyes slumping against the seat,

"Fine"

He glances over and holds back the laugh threatening to escape his lips. She is hunched over, pout on her plump lips and scowl on her brows. She looks adorable.

"Aw come on Lyds, you'll love it. "

She straightened slightly at the resurfacing nickname, glancing at him. He was facing the road but a smile graced his lips.

She took this opportunity to analyze him. A slight smirk remained on his pink lips as she followed every curve and edge of his face. She found herself tracing the moles that dusted his cheeks with her eyes. They fell below the collar of his shirt and she finds her mind wandering.

Only when she realizes he is talking, are her thoughts interrupted.

"Huh?"

He laughs openly now smiling over at her.

"I said... you okay? You kinda spaced out there."

The heat rises to her cheeks and she is left sputtering.

"Oh.. yeah ! Sorry I was just... thinking "

He stares at her a moment longer before a smirk falls onto his lips.

"Okay..just making sure"

He knew she was checking him out based on the smug look on his face .

Before too long they pull into a parking lot in front of a small café with red shutters on the windows and a cute hand painted sign.

He turns the key shutting off the engine.

"This place has the best homemade pasta dishes."

Lydia glances back at the small shop admiring how quaint it appeared.

"I have never heard of this place. "

Stiles nods,

"Yeah its kind of a small mom and pop place. My mom used to take me here all the time."

She was about to ask why they don't go together anymore but she stopped herself noticing the somber look that replaced his previous happy one.

"Well I am starving and pasta sounds so good right now." She smiles trying to bring back his happy demeanor.

He perks up slightly smiling.

"Well then let's go!"

They climb out of the car and walk to the door. He reaches out opening the door for her. The interior of the small restaurant is even more homey and cute. There is soft music playing and a few customers are scattered around the tables.

"We seat ourselves." His breath brushed against her ear as he leaned in and she shivers slightly.

She nods, and they make their way to an empty booth.

A waitress with gray, curly hair, greats them Handing them menus.

"So what can I get the lovely couple to drink."

Both become stiff and redness floods their cheeks.

"O..oh we aren't .."

"Yeah we ..uh."

They stutter both gazes falling to their laps.

"I'll just have a coke please." He mumbles keeping his head down.

"Water please."

She glances at him through her lashes noticing he is doing the same.

"Alright I'll get that right out.."

The waitress smiles walking away.

"Uh, the macaroni and cheese is really good here"

She glances up at him and smiles.

"That actually sounds really good."

The waitress returns with their drinks and takes their orders.

" so you said you play Lacrosse for BH?"

Stiles sips his coke and nods.

"Yeah..I'm not that good but I'm loads better than I was freshman year." He smirks slightly.

"You should come to the game this Friday"

Lydia smiles ,

"Maybe I will.. I do love lacrosse..well watching not playing."

"Have you ever tried playing? "

She simply shakes her head and shrugs.

"Well Jackson never really..."

She notices the slip up and goes quiet.

"Jackson ..as in Jackson Whittemore? That dude was good. "

She nods and Stiles notices how quiet she is.

"Hey..you ok? How did you know Jackson?"

Of course he would come up. Still ruining everything.

"We dated for a while."

Stiles goes silent slumping against the booth,

"Oh.."

She slouches crossing her arms over her chest. The silence is tense as they both avoid the topic.

"Well you know...I'll have to show you sometime...how to play. You could help me practice"

She glances up at him and he has a big grin spread over his lips.

"I ...I would love that."

She smiles a wide and genuine smile.

The waitress places the streaming plates in front of them. The rest of their meal is filled with comfortable conversation, the previous mention of Jackson forgotten.

"Wow that had to be the best Macaroni and cheese I have ever had."

Lydia relaxes into her seat, her stomach feeling like it was close to bursting.

"I know right! They have some of the best food in town." Stiles turns slightly in his seat to face her. "So what now?"

Lydia puts a thoughtful finger to her chin,

"Well I thought of the lunch idea so...what do you want to do?"

Stiles thinks for a moment,

"Netflix? My dad's not home so he's not hogging the TV."

She glances back at him smiling,

"That sounds like fun."

One corner of his lips turn up,

"Well then Netflix it is."

They pull into the driveway and Stiles notices the absence of his father's patrol car confirming that he is still on duty.

"Okay here we are."

They climb out of the jeep and enter the home.

Lydia notices there are only men's shoes by the front door and two jackets hung on the coat rack further confirming a mother isn't in the picture anymore.

She slips her heels off setting them next to his scuffed converse.

"We have popcorn and some chocolate bars."

She follows him into the kitchen.

"I have to hide them though.. My dad is watching his health."

She smiles at his concern for his father's health.

"We have coke, sprite uh.. water.. I can make some coffee..?."

"Sprite is fine..thank you."

He smiles up at her from his position in front of the fridge and hands her the can.

"So like I said we have popcorn..."

He reaches up to the top cabinet searching for the snack. Lydia glances down and notices the small strip of exposed skin at his waist.

Her breath halts and she finds herself staring. He's saying something about how they always buy the extra butter popcorn but Lydia isn't really listening. He twists to reach behind a cereal box making his stomach muscles clench slightly and Lydia almost makes an audible gasp.

"Ah! here it is."

He sinks back to his feet, bag of popcorn in hand.

"We have some chocolate bars too if you want one."

She sips her sprite not trusting her voice.

"Sure."

Handing her the chocolate, he makes himself busy popping the popcorn and pouring it into a bowl.

"Ok so right this way... what do you want to watch?"

She follows him into the living room and watches as he plops on the couch.

"Oh uh... whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

He smiles patting the cushion next to him and she sits.

"Oh no. No, you're going to pick the movie. I picked the restaurant and the idea to watch Netflix. Now you have to pick what we watch."

He smiles smugly, remote extended toward her.

She places the can on the coffee table and takes the remote.

"Well... I don't know.. what do you like?"

He smiles,

"How about this.. what's your favorite movie?"

She glances down picking at the edge of the remote.

"The Notebook."

Stiles laughs. Throwing his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

"It's a great movie! Have you ever actually watched it?"

He calms, still chuckling slightly and turns to face her, his head still resting on the couch.

"Ok ok. I have never actually seen it so I can't judge yet.."

She gapes slightly,

"So you actually want to watch it?"

He smiles ,

"Of course! It's your favorite movie so I'll give it a shot."

She smiles sweetly,

"Thank you.."

She selects the movie and they watch in silence, eating popcorn and nibbling on chocolate.

She finds herself somehow losing interest in her favorite movie and is focusing more on the boy next to her.

The light from the tv is the only thing illuminating his face as it dances over his features. She finds her self slowly scooting closer to him without either of them realizing.

At about forty five minutes into the movie she is so close, she can feel the warmth radiating off his body.

He finally notices her presence and turns his head to look at her,

"Lyds what.."

Neither of them expected their faces to be so close, yet neither of them move away

His eyes flick over her face finally ending on her slightly parted lips. Her hand slides up his arm feeling the muscles tense under her touch.

When his gaze finally meets her eyes, she gives in. Her lips ghost over his as her eyes flutter shut.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before"

She whispers against his lips.

"Me either" his voice is just as quiet as he reaches up to caress her face.

Her eyes flutter open to meet his hooded gaze. Giving in completely, she presses her lips to his smooth ones. His lips smooth over hers and his calloused thumb brushes her cheek.

Turning her head slightly, the kiss deepens. His hands snake behind her back sliding up to her hair still trapped in the bun.

She pulls away slightly and almost laughs at his pouting face.

She pulls the hair tie releasing the crimson waves and they fall over his hands that were resting on her back. He pulls her forward colliding their lips again. His hands tangle into her hair, his nails gently scratching over her scalp. She sighs into his mouth pushing herself into his lap, knees resting on either side of him. Her hands find themselves tangled in his hair pulling him up to her slightly. His hands slide down her back to rest on her waist.

His lips pull away from hers and he begins to kiss along her jaw sending shivers throughout her body. He pushes the edge of her cardigan back revealing the milky white skin of her shoulder. She shrugs the cardigan from her shoulders completely.

His lips return to her collar bone and his hands find their way to her legs. His rough palms slide up her thighs sending a chill down her spine. She brings her lips to his neck just below his ear and he moans against her shoulder biting slightly. She suppresses her own as he works his way back up to her lips.

He kisses the corner of her lips and she smiles.

Pulling back slightly, the tv behind her shines on his face revealing the small moles on his cheeks. She presses open mouth kisses to each one, following them down past his ear to the collar of his shirt. She tugs at the hem and he chuckles unbuttoning the shirt. She keeps working on the spot just above his collarbone when his breath shutters slightly.

"Lyds.. I won't be able to get this thing off if you keep that up."

She smiles against his skin and brings her hands up to his own.

She slips her delicate fingers over each button unclasping them. The plaid drops somewhere behind them and he tugs on the end of the remaining white shirt.

When the shirt is gone, Lydia takes a moment to appreciate his bare chest. He isn't bulky with muscles like all her previous...distractions but he was toned and slim. His shoulders had surprising width leading to his narrow waist. She smirked and splayed her fingers over his tight chest. The muscles in his abdomen tighten at her touch and she brings her lips back to his. Her hands slide slowly down his chest, nails barely skimming his skin and he groans into her lips.

Her hands freeze immediately when a car engine hums outside the home. She jolts back, his hands still on her waist.

"Stiles.."

The engine cuts and a car door slams snapping them out of it.

She jumps off his lap grabbing her cardigan slipping it over her shoulders again.

He scrambles for his shirt pulling it over his head and roughly pulls the plaid on not even bothering to button it. Keys jingle outside the door as they leap for the couch. Glancing over at him she uses her thumb to quickly wipe of her lipstick from his lips and jaw. He reaches up to smooth out her wild hair and she uses her fingers to fix his own ruffled hair. The front door clicks open and they pretend to focus on the movie in front of them.

"Hey stiles what are you... oh ..hello."

A man dressed in dark green pants and jacket with a gold badge pinned to the chest enters the living room.

"Oh uh hey dad... what are you doing home so early?"

The man glances at his son skeptically before responding,

"Well the new deputy Parrish finished training early so I got to leave.." he sets down his keys and wallet on the table,

"Who's this?"

"Um dad this is Lyds... I. I mean this is Lydia."

She smiles warmly at the man and reaches out her hand.

"Nice to meet you sir."

He shakes her extended hand,

"You don't have to call me sir, sheriff is fine." He smiles kindly at her.

"Ok well nice to meet you sheriff"

They are silent for a moment making the situation more awkward.

Stiles clears his throat and his dad takes the hint,

"I'll just go.. um .. yeah.. nice to meet you Lydia."

He exits the room and they both release the breath they were holding.

"I guess I should go home. We do have school tomorrow. .."

She picks at the hem of her skirt.

"Oh yeah.. I'll drive you..well obviously because I drove you here but yeah.."

She smiles at his rambling. They stand and he turns off the movie they hadn't even bothered to watch. When they made their way to the jeep and pulled out of the driveway, Stiles finally spoke.

" sorry about that.. he wasn't supposed to be home for a while.."

She smiled reaching over grabbing his hand,

"It's okay Stiles.."

They pull into her driveway and there is already a car there..

"Who..."

"Allison.. she probably wants to gush about her date with Scott. "

He laughs,

"Oh then that means Scott will be at my house soon to talk about Allison."

She smiles,

"I wanted to thank you for today Stiles.. I had a lot of fun."

He squeezes her hand,

"I had fun too.."

She smirks,

"You know we will have to watch that movie sometime... you still aren't off the hook."

A light blush covers his cheeks,

"Y..yeah the movie wasn't really holding my attention.."

Her own cheeks darken but the smile remains,

"Oh?"

Her hand brushes up his arm and he tenses.

They lean in closer,

"Well then I guess we will have to try watching again later on..."

His eyes widen at the insinuation and he just nods, mouth gaping slightly.

She smirks before placing a tender kiss to his lips and unlatching the car door.

"Text me later?"

His eyes are still closed but flutter open at her words,

"Huh? Oh.. y..yeah of course."

He smiles, face still bright red and she closes the door. Once she makes it to the porch she turns and waves as he backs down the driveway. He waves, big grin still plastered on his face, before driving away leaving Lydia watching the pastel Jeep drive off and disappear around the corner.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was the longest yet and one of my favorites!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.(:**


End file.
